Searching for a Dream
by Sana2
Summary: You'll see AC2 elements and names from Various anime, simple because I have writers block LOL-- it sucks, but atleast I am entertained by it hehe
1. The Repeating Past

Searching for a Dream  
  
By Aya Issugoi  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own half the Things mentioned in this thingie ma-bob...  
WHY do you ask, Did I use Anime Characters' names with settings, and races  
of Asherons call 2? Because first of all, Those are MY characters' names LOL  
second of all, it saves time, I don't have to think that hard--  
and third of all, I swear to God I had a dream with them, so enough...  
besides, a mix like that IS pretty Original, in a wierd way, I'd say.  
  
Again, I don't know why this shit is necessary, but I'm a bum and I don't own any copyrights  
to any characters, blah blah. If you sue me for some unexplicably stupid reason,  
You'd get nothing anyways :]   
  
  
  
  
// // // // Searching For a Dream // // // //  
  
  
  
  
Dereth is a land as old as time. Long ago, the race called the   
Empyreans made a mistake. They summoned evil into the land in an attempt  
to link to other world. The Olthoi creeped out into Dereth, enslaving  
the Empyrean race. The Empyrean were defenseless, save Asheron.   
Asheron was of the Astyrrian clan: The God-sent beings who protected  
Dereth. Humans came, too from the summoned portals.   
The Olthoi kept on dominating over the humans, and so Asheron gave his life to  
save them. Thorsten and Elyssa lead the humans away from their bonds  
to survive in Dereth with its new pathogenic-type life forms.   
  
However, he could not save them from the Virindi. Essences create their form.  
They are an enigma, even to themselves. They live to torture the souls of the  
not yet corrupted. They feed off ambitious minds, who are susceptible to their  
mind games.  
Still, they managed to live side by side with the Virindi, who slowly grew ever more  
powerful.  
  
A century of uneasy living passed before Humans could harmonize with the other   
sentient races: Tumeroks and Lugians.   
Forever opposing races decided to join forces to defeat the evil threat. They   
suceeded and two centuries of peace followed.  
  
  
However the peace was broken.  
The three sentient races had to, once again, together defeat this  
evil. The spiral continues.  
However, the threat dissolved almost as quick as it came.  
It was gone in 12 years.  
  
It was only a matter of time before the three would begin   
the battle over pride.  
Eight years after the second invasion of evil was defeated,  
Humans fought amongst themselves, as did Tumeroks and  
Lugians. It was senseless bloodshed; war coursed through  
their blood. However, evil feeds upon this hatred.  
  
  
Where were the Astyrrians during all this?   
  
The gods created this superior race to aid mortals in times   
when hope is not enough. Such a time came before the   
Empyrean empire collapsed. The Dark Lord Jijoni created  
an infallible demon called Chaos. Chaos would   
destroy everything in its path, slowly eating up the land.  
To counter act this evil, the god Xao created Balance,  
an dragon who could slay Chaos. However, Balance's essence  
was too great to exist, so Xao split balance into 7 separate   
crystals. He gave a crystal to each Astyrrian so that  
together, they could summon and control Balance. However,  
one of the Astyrrians would have to give their life up.   
  
  
After the 7 original Astyrrians destroyed Chaos,  
6 remained. However, it is said that the actual   
Astyrrian being is a spirit, nothing more than an   
essence without flesh. The Astyrrian chooses its   
'host.' So in all actuality, the host dies.   
  
So much time passed, that hardly anyone knows  
of Chaos. But the ledgend is out there. 


	2. The Summoner and Host

(YES I DID USE THE ABAHARAKI , SO SUE ME!! LOL.. I LIKE  
THE NAME!!!!!)  
  
  
  
  
// // // // Searching For a Dream // // // //  
  
  
  
  
After being rebuilt and destroyed more than once,  
the town of Arwic was turned into a fortress.  
The Abaharaki clan dominated the area. It consisted of about  
150 persons, one third of them were scouts. The larger portion of them were humans,  
though there were some Tumeroks and Lugians. Still, oddity created some tension.  
The Abaharaki, when not challenged or disturbed or hired, are a peacful, friendly people  
willing to help others in need. They are almost like Bounty hunters, but they stick   
together. The Elite of the Abaharaki consisted of four people: The chief, Dante the noble;  
his fiance, Aya the swift; Aya's brother, Erick the Skilled; and Jhaxk Isandil, a  
lugian cleric. Also closely associated with the Abaharaki but not of them were the Two Tumerok  
Twins, also called the Travelling troublemakers, Ryoga and Wolfwood.  
They were an odd couple, Wolfwood was as black as night, Ryoga was as white as snow.  
  
And it was one cold winter evening, Ryoga was scouting around the mountains when he came across  
two people. One was in black vesments, holding a strange staff.  
He noticed the garnet was crafted into a strange shape. He recognized it as Elven.  
  
Elves did exist in Dereth. They came through portals long ago and made themselves  
scarce, hiding their homes using their powerful magik.  
  
"Never in all my life..." Ryoga said to himself with his Tumerok-born hiss, "did   
I think I'd see an elf!"  
  
  
  
  
"Anju, I don't understand, Why was I unable to interact with these beings all my life?"  
  
"Dilandau, my son, it was your destiny. On the third eve of the red star, you will  
be born, and you will take on your fallen state."  
  
"What? Born? Fallen state--?"  
  
"Amnesia. You will unleash something into this wold that will change everything.  
Depending on what you do, Dereth dies, or is spared."  
  
"What the hell do you mean?! Just what do you plan to do, Anju?"  
  
"You remember the visions I showed you? Of Chaos?  
Recall that I told you Chaos needs a powerful host. Only one being  
in this world is ever fit to be his host."  
  
"Anju... It doesn't make sense... Me?"  
  
"Chaos needs a pure soul- He needs a mold into which he can shape. Not   
something evil and corrupted, not something pure and just. He needs   
something clean, blank. You've lived a lonely life, and your young.   
Your a baby. Dilandau, you've seen the leaves in these forests burn red  
and grow green 499 times.  
In your 500th year, You will be fresher than now.  
Alas, you too will be a blank thing..."  
  
  
"...Anju..." The boy looked up at the man in disgust. Ryoga saw   
that he had a circlet and his vesments were rich. He must've been  
of some royalty.  
  
"Before you go, I need to tell you something." The older one said.  
  
"Speak."  
  
"The summoner dies, while the host lives on. I shall leave you know.   
Don't stray too far, my Lord." With that, he vanished. Ryoga stared blankly  
at the spot where the elf once stood.   
He began to stealthily move towards the boy left alone. He wore a black cloak  
with a strange symbol. He noticed then it was a dragon with two heads.  
  
The boy stood there, staring in disbelief into nothing.  
"For some reason, I knew this would happen... Maybe this is   
why I don't fear it. Hitomi, Hitomi, are you near?"   
  
"Who's he calling out to?" Ryoga wondered.  
  
"Dilandau! Oh, Dilandau, I am always near for you!" A beautiful girl  
danced her way softly to the boy. She had a sheer green dress and  
pale blond hair. Her cheeks were roses and her eyes sapphires.  
She was almost translucent, Ryoga noticed. She was a nymph, he was  
sure... He had seen them once before with his brother.  
  
  
"Hitomi, I just wanted to say good bye."  
  
"But, Lord? You cannot leave these woods..."  
  
"Your right... I just had a day dream..." He took her hands. She blushed.   
"Hitomi, promise me, you'll never forget me."  
  
"My Lord, only if you remember me," she smiled at him.  
He let go and backed away. Ryoga stood motionless.  
His mind was about to pop. The Nymph turned to where Ryoga stood  
camoflauged. She smiled, laughed, and faded away.  
  
  
  
+ + +  
  
  
"I tell you, it wasss the ssstrangesst thing, brother."  
  
"You know something, Ryoga? I believe you." Wolfwood said   
in his clear common speech.  
  
"sserriousss?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"No." Wolfwood laughed.  
  
"Basstahrrd." Ryoga spat.  
  
A man walked into the tent were the brothers were.   
  
"Chief Dante, Dost the wind embrace thee?" Wolfwood greeted him with a common Tumerok phrase.  
  
The tall man nodded at the two of them and replied, "Yes, and has the rays of the sun kept  
you from harm this day?"   
  
Wolfwood laughed at Dante's attempt to mock the Tumerok speech. "Chief, give up."  
  
They laughed,but Ryoga sat motionless, staring at the floor.  
  
The Chief cleared his throat and asked, "Report, Ryoga."  
  
  
"Tell me everything you know about Chaos." 


	3. The Red Star Festival

// // // // Searching For a Dream // // // //  
  
  
  
  
There is a festival on the third eve of the Red Star. Everyone lets go of their  
hatered and thank the gods for their blessings. A great majority pray at the temple  
in Cragstone, one of the first free cities, one of the first cities since the start.  
The Relics of Thorsten Cragstone are said to keep the place relatively 'safe.'  
  
  
  
There are three taverns in Cragstone, each one full, each one on the same venue.  
The shopkeepers were happy with their trade and their money.  
The people forgot their differences and laughed. One might wonder  
why the people fight.  
  
"One might think of it as a chess game, dear brother." Wolfwood said harshly, looking   
around at the foreigners. "There's the good and the bad. They take turns.  
Still, there's so much sin in this world, it's no wonder such an evil was ever allowed to be born."  
His Ice blue eyes were staring dead at two humans kissing passionately. Too passionate.  
She was on his lap while he explored her body with his hands.  
  
"How can they breath, do you think, Ryoga?" his gaze was fixed.  
Ryoga shook his head. His emerald eyes looked down with sadness.  
Wolfwood took no notice until Ryoga spoke.   
"We are pawns in this game." He spoke.  
When he spoke, several of the Tumeroks felt it. They looked for the source of this   
unknown sorrow. Wolfwood looked at him shocked, confused, but sympathetically.  
  
"Brother." he said.  
  
Ryoga shook his head, "Forget it."  
  
Wolfwood looked at him with a new respect.  
  
"Wolfwood," Ryoga said, "You'll be someone's hero."  
  
"Well, you're my hero." He grinned.  
  
  
A regular conversation ensued again.  
The couple did not stop kissing,   
and Aya had just a little too much to drink.  
  
The sun made its way down so the first star could be seen.  
  
  
+ + +  
  
"Dilandau. So you've come to terms with your fate?"  
  
  
"Did I have a choice, Anju? You'd find me anyway."  
  
"You're right, but it's a lot easier on the both of us if  
you don't resist. I see you've done as I asked. You wear  
normal clothes. Let no one know what you are, ever.  
Even though you'll have no memory of yourself, you'll think  
you're human, you should have the sense not to expose yourself."  
  
"What will happen if I do?"  
  
"They will take you. They will cut you piece by piece. They will  
dissect every inch of your brain and drain every last drop  
of your soul till they can use you as their slave."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I warn you know of the Xaebonites."  
  
"Anju, look. The Red Star!"  
  
"Dilandau, you are exactly 500 years old. May you come forth to this world.   
Step out of your cocoon. Your a freelancing orphan, so you say. You've no   
memory of yourself. Still, this tag has your name. wear it for it'll  
save you from having to strain your brain."  
  
"Right on, Anju." Dilandau yawned.  
  
Anju began to chant in a bizarre tongue that made Dilandau's skin tingle.  
  
Suddenly, Dilandau felt as if he were being lifted. Anju too, was rising.  
Dilandau would've screamed, but it was over before it began.  
  
  
+ + +  
  
Huge crowds of people gathered around fires telling tales of their ancestors, myths,   
and legends. There was a small group of people, though, who conversed rather than  
preached and shouted. There were two tumeroks, three humans, and two lugians.  
It was Wolfwood, Ryoga, Dante, Aya, Erick, Jhakx, and Jin. Jin and Jhakx were brothes.  
They told the others that they would be leaving to return to their homeland as they promised  
their father and mother. Erick explained that he had to go to Molwrith, to complete   
an important transaction. They talked of other things, memories of childhood, memories   
of struggling together and coming through.  
  
Simultaneously, Aya gasped, and Wolfwood stood up. Wolfwood's fingers tingled with magic,  
as did Aya's itch to unseathe her dagger.  
  
"What is it?" The others asked.  
  
"A strange presence--" Wolfwood was cut off by a flash of light.  
Everyone looked around in confusion.  
  
Something familiar caught Ryoga's eye.  
"The Dragon!!" Ryoga shrieked. He pushed his way through the people.   
Wolfwood and Aya followed closely. They stopped when they were right in front of the  
two strangers.  
  
The crowed began to murmur.  
The boy was on the ground, while the man stood. They were far apart, but eyes set on each other.  
They both shared the same platinum hair and the same garnet colored eyes. **Muahahah..  
I'm obssessed, I can't help it!!**  
  
"Rise Lord Dilandau!"  
The boy sat motionless.  
Aya's gaze slowly moved straight into his eyes. And his met hers.  
Suddenly he winced.   
"AHH! WHat the?!" He protested.  
The man was using his powers to lift the boy up.  
Then he said loudly, "All of you are about to witness  
the spawn of your own greed, hatred, and sin! This is Dereth's  
Last resort. Show the gods you deserve to live by slaying   
Sin itself!!"  
  
He began to chant in that strange tounge.   
Dante's eyes widened. "Can't be..." he said.  
  
Aya and Wolfwood were horrified.  
The boy was floating, but his muscles were tensed, his veins bulging. It was  
obvious he was in pain. His neck was back and he looked up, his mouth wide open.  
  
He slowly tilted his neck foward so as to see the man.  
"Being... sliced... drained... I'm dying... DYING!! I'M DYING!!  
PLEASE DOn't KILL ME!! DOn't KILL ME! FATHER! FATHER!! PLEASE, FATHER!!"  
The boy let out a scream of defeat that shook everyone. It could be heard for miles around.  
Festivals elsewhere were halted to listen. A few of the woman began to cry for him.  
Several of the men were outraged. Aya advanced towards them, but an invisible barrier   
stopped them.  
  
  
The boy's lifeless body fell with a thud.  
Silence followed.  
The man stood quietly, expressionless.  
He whispered, "Was it all for nothing? My son, what have I done?   
You were not supposed to call for me... You were not supposed to  
be flawed!..." He paused. He looked up at the red star.  
"WAS IT ALL FOR NOTHING?!" He yelled.  
There was almost an echo. The star twinkled.   
  
Thud.  
  
The man fell foward. Dante rushed towards him.  
He mouthed something and looked as if he were about to cry.   
He took the man's hand and removed a ring from it and   
put it on his own. "He's dead. And the boy?"  
  
Aya shook her head. Just then he's hand twitched in hers.  
His eyes snapped open. He stood up, but what happened was guesome.  
His skin boiled like a swamp under the hot sun. His form grew till it  
was more than 10 times the size of an average Lugian. He no longer looked human.   
He was a massive, almost shapeless glob of deformity. On his limbs,  
you could see nails, teeth, hands, legs, eyes, tounges, and other various dismembered parts.  
His head reared nothing but a huge mouth with hundreds of teeth and a forked tounge. Saliva  
poured out of it like a fountain. When it moved, it sounded like bones cracking, blood sloshing,  
and blood did ooze out of it. It's very presence made a grueling sound. The sounds of lost  
voices crying out in pain, lost souls trapped in evil's dark cages. The sounds of men  
shackled, whipped, bleeding to death, The cry of women being raped with no one to help them,  
the sound of a children who were mutilated slowly, limb by limb. The sound of death's icy laugh  
rang in everyones heart, and even though it was of no tounge they'd ever heard, they knew exactly  
what it said.   
  
The beast made a spastic motion with it's head. It looked as if though it were coughing.  
Then, it spit something out. People fleed, screaming. Wolfwood caught the thing; he realized  
it was the boy.  
  
While the people ran, Aya's hand reached her quiver. She pulled the string back.  
She aimed. She let go. The thing let out a deafening cry. She collapsed to her knees, clutching  
her ears. It lowered its head to her level.  
  
She felt it : O u r t i m e h a s n o t y e t c o m e . 


End file.
